This invention relates generally to an adjustable golf putting practice device for providing a golf putting practice device that a user can adjust the height and gradient near the golf hole. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf putting practice device that a user can mechanically adjust the height and gradient near the golf hole without using power.
Golf is a popular game, widely enjoyed throughout the world. While the basics of golf are easy to learn, the subtle skills of driving and putting may take years to develop. Generally speaking, the key factor deciding the performance of putting depends on the judgment on the ramp gradient. A real golf course putting green has different gradients from golf hole to different directions. A player has to judge the gradient of the ramp according to the positions of the hole to the golf ball in order to decide the magnitude of the force he/she should apply to the golf ball. Therefore, it needs frequent practices to be skilled in putting. Although public and private golf courses are available in most cities, availability of an outdoor course will be dependent on weather conditions and the season. Furthermore, it is often impractical for a player to journey to a distant golf course for only a short practice round. To provide practice time off the course, a number of putting practice devices have been marketed.
Commercially available golf putting practice devices are known in the art with reference to FIG. 14, including those that simulate a golf putting green by using a closely cropped simulated grass indoor/outdoor carpeting material 53. These devices frequently have a ramped surface 51 which leads up to a flat putting platform 50 containing a golf putting cup 52 within a base 5. The ramp gradient of the traditional golf putting practice device is so large that cannot simulate a real golf putting green well. In addition, the traditional golf practice devices can only provide a fixed ramp gradient for practicers.
Another available putting practice device can let users to change the gradient and the height of the flat putting platform by a system including motor, hydraulic system, and power system. The system is very complicated and expensive. Besides, a user cannot precisely adjust the device since it""s not easy to control the movement of an electrically powered system. Therefore a golf putting practice device that can precisely stimulate the ramp gradient of a real golf putting green by a mechanic device, which is easy to handle and inexpensive is needed and has been long desired
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a golf putting practice device of mechanic structure for precisely stimulating putting green gradients.
The present invention, briefly summarized, in one embodiment discloses an adjustable golf putting practice device. The adjustable golf practice device has a base with a ball return gutter therein. Plural springs installed in the base. At least one ramp plate is supported by the springs. The ramp plate has a hole therein corresponding to the ball return gutter. Plural means are used for positioning the ramp plate in desired height and slope and plural another means are used for releasing the means for positioning the ramp plate. The means for positioning the plate includes a seat having a channel therein and two protrusions on two sides. An engaging element has a through hole therein and the engaging element is engaged with the ramp plate. A column comprises plural inward saw teeth therein and a head on the top. The column is inserted through the through hole and the head is bigger than the through hole, so the column will not slide out of the engaging element. In one embodiment of the invention, the means for releasing the means for positioning the ramp plate contains: a beam having a connecting hole in the middle. Two inserting elements are at both ends of the beam for inserting into the engaging holes of the fixing element. A push button is engaged with the connecting hole and two guiding rods are installed on the beam between the inserting elements. Plural hollow rods are installed on the base, wherein the guiding rods slide within the hollow rods respectively. In another embodiment of the invention, the means for releasing the means for positioning the ramp plate contains a push button and an inserting element connected to the push button for being engaged with the engaging hole.